Love is
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Kumpulan Fic ShikaTema/ Chapter 1 : Petrikor/ Selamat menikmati RnR Pliessssss


Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Petrikor

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Katanya ini hanya gerimis._

 _Namun, kenapa bajuku basah?_

.

.

Ia menengadah. Sesekali menghela napas panjang. Diusapnya pergelangan tangan yang di sana tersemat benda kesayangnnya. Tik-tok panjang dari arlojinya itu menemani dirinya yang kini sudah merasa cukup bosan.

 _Ck, dia terlambat._

Akhir-akhir minggu ini langit tak mau bersahabat dengannya. Kepulan mendung pekat menghantuinya. Ia takut dikeroyok oleh jutaan partikel air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Ia juga tak ingin masuk angin menyerang daya tahan tubuhnya dan membuat ia kewalahan melawan demam. Karena, semua itu sangat merepotkan.

Bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sesaat setelah lama menyender di dinding halte ia bergerak untuk berdiri tegak. Namun, ekspresi malasnya tentu tak jua berubah. Dari dalam bus tersebut, turunlah seorang gadis dengan menggunakan seragam _Tokyo High School._ Poninya tampak berayun karena angin yang mulai saling bertiup kencang, menambah dingin suasana sore di Tokyo. Dengan tampang cueknya ia menghampiri lelaki yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia miringkan kepalanya sambil merapatkan jaketnya saat sampai di hadapan pria yang _notaben_ -nya _teman_ satu sekolahnya di _Tokyo High School_. Apa bisa disebut begitu?

Mereka berdua berada pada tingkatan dan jurusan yang berbeda. Sehingga jarang sekali mereka dapat berpapasan di lorong sekolah, bahkan tak pernah sama sekali. Meskipun ada yang namanya kebetulan yang tak terduga di dunia ini, itu hanya akan menjadi ' _mitos'_ saja bagi mereka berdua. Karena, mereka berada di gedung yang berbeda dan terpisah.

Jadi, intinya mereka sama sekali tak akan saling kenal. Tapi, kenapa lelaki asing itu menungguinya? Bahkan sampai berjam-jam? Padahal waktu yang terbuang sia-sia itu dapat digunakannya dengan tidur di kasur empuknya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Lelaki itu menurunkan salah satu tali tasnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap benda itu datar. Dan tersenyum remeh setelahnya.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, tak bisa langsung mengembalikannya."

Tangan gadis itu terulur. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tiga hari lalu. Saat pulang sekolah. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras waktu itu. Ia dan sahabatnya, Konan baru turun di halte. Di saat itulah ia melihatnya, tampak panik entah karena apa. Sesekali ia meremas arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dan terus-menerus melihat ke sana. Ia berspekulasi, lelaki itu sedang terburu-buru pada suatu hal. Namun, ia seperti tak ingin menerobos hujan yang derasnya sangat menggila. Taksi pun sedari tadi tak tampak. Ia melirik seragam yang di kenakannya. Dalam kepalanya berputar-putar tentang, mungkin tak masalah kalau dirinya menolongnya. Toh, mereka satu sekolah. Ia bisa mencari tahu tentangnya nanti. Tanpa basi-basi ia serahkan payungnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terpana.

"Aku bisa pulang bersama temanku." Ujarnya cuek.

Meski ragu, lelaki itu tetap mengambil payungnya. Memandang sejenak benda itu sekali lagi.

Lalu berujar pelan : " _Terima kasih_ ," Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu memandang ke arahnya. Dari atas hingga bawah. "Akan segera ku kembalikan." Lalu berlari. Ia menghilang di balik tirai hujan waktu itu.

Ia memandang payungnya yang terlipat rapi. Lalu beralih kepada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar membantuku waktu itu." Ungkap lelaki itu tulus.

" _Yeah_."

Keduanya lalu terdiam cukup lama. Merasa saling terpana pada satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, rintik-rintik gerimis mengejutkan keduanya. Sehingga membuat keduanya berdiri pada suasana yang cukup canggung. Ia segera membuka payungnya. Ia akan menerobosnya sebelum rintik-rintik itu berubah semakin deras. Saat kakinya hendak melangkah. Lelaki itu bersuara.

"Shikamaru."

Ia berbalik. Menatap lelaki itu. Melebarkan kedua netranya. Merasa bingung.

"Namaku, Nara Shikamaru," Ulang lelaki itu. "Namamu, Sabaku Temari, kan?" lelaki itu menurunkan pandangannya. "Maaf mencari tahu tentangmu, tapi ku yakin kau juga tahu tentang diriku, kan?" mereka berdua bertatapan. "Temanku memberitahunya. Waktu itu kau mencariku sampai ke kelas. Tapi, aku masih harus menjaga ibuku yang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Ia masih di sana. Tak jadi beranjak. Mendengarkan penuturan lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru itu dan ia tersenyum.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Hanya diam, tak saling menyahut kata. Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota _Tokyo_ kini mulai mereda. Hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik gerimis yang tak terlalu deras dan _petrikor_ yang khas menyengat indera penciuman mereka. Kali ini keduanya tak membuka payung mereka. Membiarkan saja rintik-rintik itu menyentuh mereka. Saat harus berpisah karena berbeda arah. Mereka saling memberi salam perpisahan dan tak lupa sebuah senyum yang tak biasa terbit dari bibir Temari. Sebuah perpaduan senyum jahil yang lucu. Ia tak mengira akan hal itu ada pada diri seorang gadis cuek seperti Temari. Tak terasa sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat karena memikirkan hal itu.

Sisanya, tinggal punggung gadis itu yang tampak semakin mengecil dari tempat ia berdiri. Seolah menunggu sampai punggung itu benar-benar hilang di belokan sana, kepalanya menengadah. Membuat tetesan-tetesan itu mengalirkan sensasi dingin di wajahnya yang masih terpoles senyum tipis.

 _Katanya ini hanya gerimis._

 _Namun, kenapa bajuku basah?_

 **Fin**

 **Glossary :**

 **Petrikor :** Aroma harum tanah kering saat terkena hujan

 ** _Note From Author :_**

 _Yo yo yo semua jumpa lagi dengan saya..lama ya..saya ga mampir ke sini ugh, kangen banget rasanya.._

 _Ghiena melihat beberapa author comeback jadi pengen juga en nyempil deh ide cerita ini ditengah kegilaan tugas2 akhir..hu..hu T.T..semoga author ST menyukai fic saya..bikinnya cuma dua jam-an lebih..semoga ga ada typo juga dicerita saya.._

 _Oya ada yang ngerti maksud dua kalimat miring yg terakhir(?)_

 _Hehehe oke terakhir RnR pliesssss dadah.._


End file.
